The Last Ace Fortune Revisited
by lexie2
Summary: Fortune smiles on those who help themselves. Chlex spin on Season 10's "Fortune". One-shot sequel to my Chlex interpretation of Season 9's "Warrior"- Undercover Warrior.


**SUMMARY:** Fortune smiles on those who help themselves.

**AUTHOR**: Lexie

**RATING:** PG-13

**PAIRING:** Chlex

**SPOILERS:** Masquerade and Fortune

**A/N:** here's my own personal spin on Fortune and Chloe's arc, my vision of what it should have been or rather what it IS as far as I'm concerned. It's a sequel to my one-shot Undercover Warrior- my Chlex interpretation of last season's Warrior.

It might be read as a standalone, but a large portion of its nuances would be lost without having read the other ficlet. In other words, I strongly suggest devoting a couple of minutes to Undercover Warrior to better understand what the hell I'm talking about here .LOL

I suppose that those of you who are familiar with that fic and/or know me must have already guessed what this story will be about.

**THE LAST ACE**

It's been a year and seven days since the night she finally stepped into these borrowed arms. Three hundred and seventy-two days having her in his life and waking up to find her lying next to him, looking into his loaned eyes with her deep emerald gaze, calling him a name he's hated since his childhood, a name that he silences on her lips with a smothering kiss every time he brings her to completion trapped in these loathsome wrappings he's donned for months on end.

He knows this is a bittersweet hell of his own making, that he could reverse the spell with one word- he still has some artefacts and writings to have Zatara's daughter do his will- but it'd be too high a price to pay when _he_ and Chloe are still in an indefinable limbo. He isn't ready to lose it all by having her look into a pair of blue-grey eyes and read the truth behind all the masks.

He's always been a patient man when it comes to secure what he wants and she's been that for the last seven years. The dream could have been his without having to resort to any magic tricks or mirages if he hadn't let his fears and obsessions stand in the way. He's given her independence, curved his innate controlling and over-protective self because he's aware that clipping her wings is the sure way to lose her.

"_I have been so many things over the years: doe-eyed sleuth, intrepid reporter, Watchtower, business-suited cyber-saviour? I've always wound up defining myself by some group or cause or other person. Um... I haven't felt like Chloe si... well, Chloe 1.0 anyway, since...well, her," she said, looking wistfully at an old photo of her in Smallville High's Year Book. "And then I erased it all. I gave it all away. I think that's why I've been struggling to define myself against you. I'm...I'm afraid I'm gonna lose the last little bit of me that I have left."_

"_No matter what happens...I know who you are, Chloe."_

"_I know. And that's why I have never questioned the love I feel for you. So, what do we do now?"_

However, giving her too much leeway has put her in harm's way; she's even trade her freedom for this man who drinks Lex Luthor's best bourbon and plays at being his nemesis' successor at LuthorCorp. He wonders if she'd have done the same thing if she touched bare skin instead of blond hair every night. She did it once, not so long ago, when he was trapped in his mind and wasn't able to find a way back on his own. Maybe he's deluding himself, but he wants… needs… to believe she would.

And now he's getting impatient, feeling the sand of his castle is slipping slowly but inexorably through his fingers. He knows she's waging a war in her head and her heart, that he has her on borrowed time, that she's chosen to come back to find closure. He wonders if she knows, if she's spied behind the veil and seen the man imprisoned in this cage of his own making; he wishes she did because if she's stayed this long and returned for him, then there might be a glimmer of hope in the darkness that even now assails him.

And then he remembers their last week's ride in the boot of a kidnappers' car and realising with a pang she had forgotten it was their first anniversary. It makes him wonder if it is the wrappings she can't allow herself to be attached to or if it is being who he is inside this borrowed body that she can't bring herself to give her all to.

"_Hey, Chloe. Listen, I know how hard you worked to disappear, but I'm gonna be in the spotlight for the rest of my life. I was kidding myself with this whole 'trying to be normal' thing. I thought I was, um...Giving up my identity by coming out, but, uh... All I did was change it. 'Cause I am who I am. It's time I stopped hiding from that. I made this bed... Now I have to sleep in it."_

"_Well, you don't have to do it alone."_

"_Really "_

He remembers how hard it was to keep a poker face all day, anxiety eating at him as he waited patiently for her to make up her mind and finally define their relationship with one word.

"_So, Chloe, I got a question for you. When people see this adorable blonde -and you are - on this 'adorable' blonde's arm...What'll they call you?"_

"_Let's start with 'girlfriend' and go from there?"_

A week has gone by since that momentous landmark in their relationship and the elation he experienced when she uttered that one simple word is crushed by the envelope he's found peeking out of the handbag she's left open on her desk.

'We are pleased to inform you your application to work for our prestigious newspaper has been accepted…..

Dana Chalmers

Editor-in-chief of the Star City's Register'

He reads and re-reads the opening and closing lines and feels the final curtain start to fall. He wonders if she's left the letter visible on purpose, if she's trying to tell him something, or if it's just the result of leaving in a rush to answer an urgent call from her cousin. He knew this moment would arrive, but now that it's here he can't resign to accept it without a fight. He won't be selfish like the others, expect her to give up her dreams for him, and yet he does no longer know how to go on without her in his life in any shape or form. And so he makes up his mind. He'll trade one of the treasures hidden in his LuthorCorp vault for a new spell.

Lois' bachelorette party is the chosen setting to play his last ace with Zatanna's bought aid. The enchanted bottle of expensive vintage champagne is uncorked and the gang, which now miraculously includes his own half-sister, drinks a toast to Clark and his fiancée's happiness. Lex never thought he'd be grateful for all those times he got drunk in his life, but he is for he's going to have to play the role of a lifetime to be part of the scene and, at the same time, stay on the fringes since- unlike the other players- he's going to have all his memories of the night intact.

The spell lasts enough for him to play the last card he's been keeping close to his chest and one he wishes he could stake without wearing this mask. He engages in the gang's investigation, plays his part to perfection and counts the minutes for the moment when she gets ready to say goodbye. Just like him Chloe's never been good at farewells and something tells him that moment won't be long coming. And she doesn't disappoint.

"Hey, where are you running out to so quick?, " he asks, stepping out of the Watchtower to see her walking away.

"What are you doing?" she stops on the pavement as he walks up to her. "I thought we were rendezvous-ing at your place later," she adds with a quivery smile, feigning happiness.

"You're leaving again, right?"

"Oliver, I..." she stammers, her eyes bright with tears.

"It's OK, I can read between the lines. Chloe I never expected you to stay as Watchtower for the rest of your life. I know better than that. I have something I..." he tells her in a voice which sounds younger and shaky to his Luthor ears.

He stretches out his hand and presents her with a piece of the puzzle she believes to have already solved in the shape of Clark and a fluke wedding. He puts his hands in the pockets of his trousers and holds his breath until she takes out the other half of the puzzle and finds it to be a perfect match.

_**Certificate of Matrimony**_

_This is to Certify that __Chloe Anne Sullivan__ & __Oliver Jonas Queen_

_Have been United in Holy Matrimony and were Wed in The City of Metropolis_

_by __The Reverend Suzanne Armstrong_

_In accordance with all state and local laws and regulations_

And he looks into her beautiful emerald eyes filled with unshed tears and believes he sees recognition in them. And his heart stops beating for a millisecond, he feels the hand of cruel fate creeping in like an ominous shadow to rob him of the one chance to know happiness if only for a short while.

And then she smiles and his soul breathes relieved. Maybe he's just deluding himself. Maybe she doesn't know or maybe she does and she's deluding herself it's the wrappings she cares about. It's a borrowed name and he tells himself it doesn't matter after all because under the wrappings he still is who he is and that's the person she's married not the name he's signed on the dotted line.

Fortune smiles on those who help themselves.

**THE END**

A/N: the lines of dialogue were taken verbatim from Season 10's Masquerade and Fortune.


End file.
